Le Grimoire
by Morrydwenn
Summary: Fox Yates, americain moyen marié et ayant une vie confortable tout autant que normalisée avec sa femme Nina et ses trois enfans, voit un jour réapparaître quelqu'un: Son Père Matthews Yates, Assassin, Ecrivain et musicien raté, ayant tué sa femme quand Fox était enfant. Et voila que ce Père vient lui demander une faveur: Cacher une vieille relique familliale convoitée.
1. Avis de l'auteur

Suite de Chimaera...

Cette suite n'est pas directe: donc vous n'aurez pas les trucs gnangnan liés a la vie de tout les jours d'Erik et Meg...

Cependant, cela sera en rapport direct, puisque j'ai voulu faire une histoire comparable a un livre que j'ai lu quand j'avais 14 ans et qui etait juste Genial !

J'espère que la Lecture du Grimoire vous plaira :)


	2. Une simple Lettre

Le café chaud posé sur le bureau, un journal sur les genoux, Fox entendait la musique lancinante du poste radio qui faisait entendre Siouxie and the banshees. Les gars adoraient le rock, et les nana bien roulées. Il avait lu les nouvelles du matîn, avait vu ses gars avant le depart, faisant le récapitulatif des missions a gerer pour la tournée de la semaine. Les autres etaient occupés dans le garage a rechapper les roues du camion qu'il avait racheté a une société routière en faillite. Il fallait dire que la faillite d'un concurrent avait toujours du bon. Là, c'etait la pause et il pouvait prendre son temps, ensuite il irait vérifier le moteur du Cooper et du Lonestar, ce dernier ayant eu une sacré panne lors d'une mission de Chargement vers l'Oregon. Le rappatriement leurs avaient coutés pas mal d'ailleurs. Mais bon, vu son job d'import export, c'etait parfois le prix a payer pour faire ce métier correctement.

Mécano, il avait toujours eu a coeur le travail bien fait, mais son métier se perdait maintenant avec tout ces nouveaux modèles Electronique voire electrique. La mode etait au non-polluant. Il etait une relique des années 80. Aux souvenirs de cette époque, il sourit en coin avant de prendre un air plus sombre, et de regarder son PC portable: 13h22, il allait bientot devoir y aller. Finissant ses calculs de paye de la semaine, il fini par boire une bonne rasade de café quand Veronica entra dans son bureau.

" _Monsieur, cette lettre vient d'arriver_" fit elle

_"Posez là sur le paquet avec les autres_ " répondit il en ne decollant pas les yeux de son journal.

La jeune femme s'executa puis sortis au son d'un "Ok, pensez a les lires un de ces soirs, les gars vous attendent pour le Cooper, parait que le moteur a une sale tronche"

Mademoiselle Veronica Quinn était une jeune fille agreable tant de caractère que pour les yeux, travaillant a mi temps pour la société Yates: Import and Co, son job lui permettait de payer ses études a l'université de Santa Monica. les Mecs la charriaient souvent mais bon c'était le milieu des camionneurs qui voulait çà, et si un des gars allaient trop loin comme cela avait deja été le cas, Fox ne se gênait pas pour le virer direct, non sans lui avoir remonté les bretelles si c'etait son unique fois. La jeune femme avait heureusement du répondant, et seul les connards qui avait merdé, ceux là, Fox n'en voulait pas: c'etait un problème dans la société mais aussi avec les clientes...donc il faisait le ménage.

Prenant un coupe papier, Fox pris la lettre, regarda l'adresse indiquée puis son référent: C'était bien l'adresse de sa boite située aux abords de Santa Monica, ce qui lui sembla bizzare, c'etait que la lettre ne comportait ni adresse de référence de l'expediteur mais également aucun tampon postal. On l'avait visiblement mise dans la boite au lettre comme ça...ce qui lui indiquait soit qu'un des gars allaient se plaindre d'une irrégularité comme il avait déjà vu, notement l'année ou un des nouveaux avaient piqué dans le pot commun des gars. Soit un de ces débiles qui lui envoyait parfois des menaces de mort ou des corbeaux qui lui disait que sa femme le trompait. Il détestait les Corbeaux, c'était des lâches mais plus encore, ils cherchaient a salir sa femme Nina. Il fallait dire que lui, Fils de Forain avait épousé une fille très en vue de la région. Ils s'étaient connu tout simplement lorsqu'elle était tombée en panne sur le bord de la route, il lui avait montré comment éviter le problème sur sa Chrysler puis avait remorqué sa voiture jusqu'au garage de son patron a l'époque. Et petit a petit, elle avait tout simplement fait appel a lui dès qu'une de ses voitures tombaient en panne. Il avait souvent discuté avec elle, et de fil en aiguille, apprenant plus l'un sur l'autre, ils etaient devenus amis pendant quelques années.

Tandis qu'il avait quitté son patron pour monter sa première boite: un garage de Truck americains, elle s'etait mariée. Il avait été son confident concernant sa famille assez bien placée vu qu'elle etait la fille d'un notable local, mais également de son mari, un type aux dents longues qui visait a devenir gouverneur de l'Etat de Californie. Avoir été coiffé au poteau par un putain d'acteur autrichien avait vraiment du le faire chier. Mais bon face a Terminator, on avait peu de chance !

Quoi qu'il en soit, son premier mariage avait été catastrophique: Nina avait épousé un homme absent, violent, et surtout infidèle. Il ne se genait meme pas pour flirter alors qu'elle se trouvait près de lui ou dans les environs. La goutte d'eau avait été quand elle l'avait retrouvé au lit avec une de ses amies du Lounge Club. Il ne s'etait même pas escusé, ni son amie d'ailleurs, le pire c'etait qu'il lui avait remis tout le bordel sur le dos, en disant que c'etait la faute a Nina, il l'avait même giflée en la traitant de mauvaise épouse. Nina avait alors débarqué avec toute ses affaires chez lui, a la jetée près de la fête foraine. Pour la jeune femme c'etait le jour et la nuit, elle qui n'avait connu que le lounge club, les soirées et autres gala, se retrouvaient parmis les gens du commun. Fox ne l'avait pas jugée sur ses manières un peu enfantine, il ne l'avait pas non plus jugée sur le fait d'avoir quitté son mari. Pour lui c'etait normal: on quittait un homme qui ne vous respecte pas, point. Elle avait réflechit pendant pas mal de temps, un mois ou deux, jusqu'a ce que ses parents lui dise de revenir auprès de son mari, elle avait hésité, l'avait remercié puis avait remonté.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui s'etait passé, toujours est il qu'un beau matin, trois mois après son départ de chez lui, elle etait revenue, trempée de pluie, sans ses baggages, sans rien. Il l'avait fait entrer, elle s'etait assise sur le canapé, il lui avait filé un de ses pyjama en coton, histoire de ne pas rester dans le froid avec ses fringues trempée, et pendant qu'elle prenait une douche et se changeait, il avait préparé un chocolat chaud et quelques pancakes avec du sirop qu'il avait posé sur la table basse. Elle les avait mangé comme si rien n'avait jamais été meilleur, c'etait a ce moment là qu'il avait remarqué les marques sur ses poignets et les coups sur sa gorge. Elle s'etait enfuie de chez un type qui visiblement lui avait fait du mal et l'avait battue. Il lui avait dit de rester là, de regarder la TV, de faire comme chez elle, et que lui allait sortir faire quelque courses et passer a son garage chercher un peu de boulot, qu'il reviendrait probablement dans la nuit, donc qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, il était alors 22h et il pleuvait.

Elle avait dormit dans le Divan, elle avait pleuré, beaucoups. Lui en revanche, le lendemain, avait été arrêté par les flics.

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure: il avait débarqué a une soirée donnée au Lounge Club par le gratin local, accompagné de dizaine d'amis du milieu routier, aucun n'avait ammené d'armes, en revanche, ils avaient foutu la merde joyeusement, en buvant, mangeant et en faisant les cons, histoire de bien lui pourrir sa soirée. Cependant quand le gars avait tenté de le menacer, Fox avait balançé devant témoins pas mal de trucs qu'il n'aurait probablement pas voulu qu'on sache: le fait qu'il trompait sa femme avec une femme mariée, présente avec son époux a ce moment là, le fait aussi qu'il avait arnaqué pas mal de gens du milieu associatif local, sans parler du fait qu'il avait battus et affamés sa femme pour la forcer a lui obeir, et qu'il avait les preuves. Ca n'avait pas plus et le lendemain, les flics étaient arrivés devant chez lui. Le Sherif le connaissait, Fox etait connu dans le coin pour être bagguareur a l'occasion. Mais cela avait toujours été un honnête homme, et cela le Sherif Gorman le savait. C'etait donc très emmerdés qu'il etait arrivé le lendemain et l'avait mis aux arrêts avec une caution de trois milles dollars qu'il ne pouvait pas payer, Ses fonds allant entièrement dans son garage.

Heureusement, Nina avait été là: elle avait payé sa caution, il était ressortis libre et elle lui avait demandé de pouvoir rester, juste le temps de son divorce puis elle s'en irait, histoire de ne pas déranger plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. La suite avait été tres compliquée, son mari cherchant par tout les moyens a la discrediter, heureusement, niveau temoins de moralité tels que le Sherif ou encore certains membres du Garage et du gratin local avait agit pour la soutenir. Sa famille en revanche l'avait ignorée et coupé les ponts avec elle. Elle n'avait plus personnes sauf ses amis, et lui. Nina avait finalement gagné contre Morton Smith, le touchant là ou cela faisait mal pour tout hommes peu scrupuleux: le portefeuille. 45 millions de Dollars gagné en divorce, Morton avait perdu la majorité de ses avoirs, normal vu que cela appartenait a sa femme, monsieur ayant utilisé le nom de cette dernière pour ses affaires illégales afin de ne pas se faire choper. Sauf que cela s'etait retourné contre lui. Nina avait alors hérité d'un petit empire finaciers immobiliers dans diverses villes, qu'elle gerait parfaitement. Et en récompense pour l'avoir aidé, elle lui avait proposé de lui offrir son rêve: sa propre boite lié au commerce routier de grande envergure. Souhaitant commencer par le bas, il lui avait demandé la boite la plus pourrie que Morton avait pus racheter dans Santa Monica, et il avait chopé cette boite d'import export de bois. En huit ans, Fox en avait fait un alliés incontournable de la ville: il engreangait alentour de 18 millions par ans, impots déduit. Il avait agrandit l'import et l'export, se spécialisant petit a petit dans l'import export d'objets de collection, de minerais, de bois, et bien d'autres objets de luxe ou de grand prix, tout en rendant ses services abordables pour une grand majorité de gens. Et couplé a cet import export de biens, il avait amélioré son garage qui maintenant tournait facilement alentour de 500 camions par mois plus ou moins, sans parler de ceux de sa boite: 22 truck americains de marque diverses et variées comme Saviem, Mack, Scania, Tapper, et autres.

Ils avaient continué a se voir par la suite, elle avait pris une maison dans un quartier residentiel proche centre-ville. Elle venait tout les matins a ses débuts pour parler, prendre des nouvelles et boire un café. Elle renaissait, elle montrait ses compétences en géstion acquisition, c'etait une louve intransigeante en affaire, et lui même avait du faire affaire contre elle pour sauver un de ses potes. Ca avait été dur mais finalement il l'avait remporté en fusionnant sa boite avec celle de son ami, qui maintenant etait associés, Nina devint la troisième associées bien après. Matt faisait ce qu'il connaissait le mieux: la route et le système de missions, tandis que lui s'occupait de la mécanique et des paies des employés, Nina quand a elle, tachait de trouver de nouveaux contrat, resillier les anciens ou les moins avantageux tout en s'occupant du devellopement financiers de la boite. le Trio infernal que Santa Monica redoutais parmis leurs concurrents direct comme Tepco industries et Booba Stars. Puis un beau matin, en regardant son café, il avait tilté sur un truc complètement con, il s'etait levé pour se diriger vers le bureau de Nina, cela faisait alors trois ou quatres ans qu'ils se connaissaient et etaient amis ainsi qu'associés. Il s'etait agenouillés près d'elle et l'avait simplement demandé en mariage. Il avait été amoureux d'elle dès la première fois et il ne lui avait rien dit, jusqu'a ce qu'il craque et refuse de laisser passer sa chance simplement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas digne d'elle.

Nina et lui s'etait marié a San Francisco, accompagné de leurs amis proches. La famille de Nina avait désavoues son mariage avec lui, tandis que pour lui, sa tante et son oncle ainsi que ses deux cousins en avaient sautés de joie. Fallait dire que Oncle phil et tante Irma avaient tendance a penser qu'il etait devenu un cas désespéré. Il avait bien eu quelques filles pour quelques semaines mais jamais rien de bien sérieux, et quand il avait fini par se marier, il avait quoi, 28 ans?. Pour sa famille, c'etait pas l'age limite, encore que si il avait été une fille, cela aurait été probable, mais disons que sa tante mais surtout sa grand mère ai des petits enfants. Fox etait le souvenir vivant de sa mère, de son père, il n'avait hérité que son physique inquietant.

Pâle, les pomettes hautes, les yeux gris et légèrement enfoncé, le nez long fin et droit, le visage oblong portant constamment une barbe de trois jours, les lèvres fines. Il avait un air plus anglais qu'américain. Ses cheveux châtains fonçé coupés court afin d'eviter sa tendance a boucler a la nuque renforçait cette tendance, il était de corpulence mince sans être maigre, les epaules larges et les mains fines qui détonnait dans son boulot de mécano, il avait des mains d'artistes, fines et longues. Il était loin d'être séduisant comme certains mais il avait un charme tirés tant de l'aura inquiétante qu'il dégageait que de son coté taiseux. D'après certains de ses potes, ses mouvements secs et parfois brusque renforçait l'idée qu'il ressemblait a ces acteurs des années cinquante, on l'aurait cru échappé d'un Twilight zone ou d'un Hitchcock . C'était d'ailleurs un surnom parmi d'autre: Fox "Kane" Yates...référence a Citizen Kane et son milliardaire excentrique. Il était grand, facilement 1 mètre quatre vingt six, et sa femme avait littéralement fondu quand il était apparus dans son costume de marié: Chemise noire, pantalon blanc, manteau long blanc avec col, pas de cravate, il détestait cela. Quand grand mère Amy etait arrivée la veille de la cérémonie, elle en avait pleuré. Il adorait sa grand mère, elle l'avait élevée depuis qu'il était petit, et il se montrait très attentionné avec elle, tout autant qu'il l'etait pour sa famille restante, il avait de bon contact avec ses deux cousins, l'un devenu agent immobilier tandis que l'autre travaillait comme policiers a New York. Il lui devait tout. Alors ce mariage, cela devait être a la fois le plus beau jours pour Nina mais aussi pour M'ma Amy et sa famille. La suite avait été un véritable rêve, un miracle de tout les jours: D'abord etait né Cheyenne, qui portait le nom de sa mère, décédée quand il etait petit, puis etait né Walter, un an plus tard, et finalement la cadette: Amy, née l'année de la mort de Grand Mère Amy. Sa famille du cotés de sa mère avait été des mineurs irlandais dans les années 1800, et ils etaient restés assez pauvre mais très liés a la communauté irlandais de San Francisco et New York. Du cotés de son père, il n'en savait rien ou du moins pas beaucoups, et il n'avait jamais voulu savoir.

Alors quand il avait ouvert la lettre et lu cette dernière, il s'etait littéralement effondré sur sa chaise, figé, fébrile. La respiration profonde de ceux qui ont peur: Son Père l'avait retrouvé. Putain, 26 ans qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, et voila que ce vieux connard le retrouvait, et lui envoyait, ou plutot avait laissé une lettre disant qu'il voulait le voir et que c'etait urgent?!

Putain de parasite de merde!

Ce gars avait beau être son père, c'etait un connard et un putain de parasite social, il avait vécu sur le dos de sa mère et voila que maintenant il allait probablement chercher a obtenir de lui quelque chose. Ok, son père devait maintenant avoir dans la soixantaine, il approchait du moment ou il irait crever dans un cul de base fosse quelques part, mais bordel, pourquoi revenir alors qu'il n'avait visiblement jamais cherché a le voir après sa sortie de prison?!.

Fox se leva et alla jusqu'a l'acceuil de la boite, cherchant Veronica du regard, qu'il trouva en train de faire quelque photocopies, cette dernière en voyant son patron remarqua qu'il semblait mal: "Monsieur, ca va?"

"_Ou et quand avez vous reçus cette lettre?_" demanda t'il en montrant cette dernière.

"_J'avais pris le courrier du matin, et c'est en revenant de dejeuner que j'ai trouvé celle ci sur mon bureau a l'acceuil, pourquoi?_"

_"Pour rien_" mentit il.."_ je vais au local video vérifier, merci_" et il s'eclipsa devant une secretaire quelque peu surprise.

Le Local video etait un cagibit qui contenait trois pc enregistrant toute les bandes dans leurs bases de données. En cas de pépin, Fox utilisait ce matériel pour vérifier quand il y avait des vols, des agressions ou autres trucs irréguliers. Il cherchait maintenant sur les bandes vers l'heure donnée par Veronica, si ses craintes etaient fondée. Et quand il vit la bande de l'acceuil, il sut.

"_Putain de merde, il est en ville...ce fils de pute est en ville"_ murmura t'il a lui même. Il reactiva les bandes puis sortit du local qu'il ferma a clé. Puis il descendit vers l'entrée, pris son veston en cuir et se tourna vers Veronica: "_Allez Prévenir Jo que je serais absent...au pire dites lui de me telephoner ce soir, mais là je dois partir, c'est urgent, qu'il fasse le necessaire pour que cela tourne, o_k?"

_"Ok, monsieur Yates... je préviendrais monsieur Hidalgo"_

"_Merci, Veronica, vous êtes gentille, a demain, sinon a plus tard"_ fit il en sortant des bureaux pour se diriger vers son pickup.


End file.
